A Bússola de Jack Sparrow
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'O loiro engasgou e fechou a bússola rapidamente, na esperança de que o irmão não tivesse notado o ponteiro seguindo o anjo.' - Destiel


**A Bússola de Jack Sparrow**

Estavam na casa de Bobby, o caçador mais velho tinha saído deixando os dois na casa pra o caso de Crowley surgir, já que agora, o demônio parecia estar do lado deles.

Dean estava jogado no sofá, metade do corpo para fora do estofado macio enquanto tomava uma cerveja. Sam estava sentado no chão, uma almofada grande no colo, apertando-a.

Estavam tão absortos no filme que nem mesmo perceberam quando Castiel apareceu perto da janela.

_Oi, Dean. – cumprimentou depois de um tempo, esperando que o caçador desviasse os olhos da televisão para ele.

Mas Dean nem mesmo se moveu, continuava compenetrado e até mesmo a cerveja foi esquecida. O anjo então se sentou no mesmo sofá que ele, olhou pra tela, a curiosidade fazendo suas mãos suarem. Queria saber o que estava prendendo tanto a atenção de Dean para que ele nem mesmo o olhasse.

Na tela aparecia um homem esquisito e com um chapéu engraçado, era o que Castiel achava, o homem tinha uma caixinha preta na mão e ficava girando o dedo indicador enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na caixinha.

_Dean... – chamou, olhando o outro.

_Shhhii. – e Sam colocou o dedo na frente da boca como se indicasse a Castiel que ficasse calado.

O anjo deu de ombros continuando a assistir, mas ele simplesmente não estava entendendo nada!

_Dean! – chamou dessa vez bem baixinho e perto do rosto do caçador.

_C-Cas! – Dean gritou chamando a atenção de sam que olhou para eles e girou os olhos, logo aumentando o volume da televisão. – O que 'tá fazendo aqui?

Castiel piscou várias vezes antes de responder, pois pela primeira vez o caçador não lhe mandava se afastar, mesmo que o anjo estivesse quase cobrindo o corpo do outro com o seu.

_Dean, eu... – e olhou para os lábios carnudos de Dean. – Eu não entendo por que ele fica...

_Seria tão fácil se existe uma bússola como esta, poderíamos achar o Colt e matar o Diabo. – comentou Sam, dando de ombros chamando a atenção dos dois que estavam no sofá. – Será que o Balthazar não tem uma dessas naquele depósito de coisas angelicais, Cas? – perguntou sem muita esperança.

_Sammy, pára de ser idiota! É só um filme, tudo ficção!

_Na verdade... – começou o anjo interrompendo uma possível briga dos outros dois. – Eu ouvi falar de algo assim, talvez se eu falar com o Balthazar... Eu já volto. – e então desapareceu.

Dean virou-se para Sam com os olhos apertadinhos, mostrando toda sua irritação com o irmão mais novo.

_O quê? – perguntou. – Eu não tenho culpa Dean. Foi ele quem quis ir embora, mas não fica irritadinho, não. – piscou. – Daqui a pouco ele volta. – e desatou a rir, tendo como resposta um resmungo de Dean.

_Vá se ferrar, Sam! – e saiu do sofá, desaparecendo para dentro da cozinha.

Castiel apareceu meia hora depois, Dean estava no quarto, tinha acabado de tomar banho e ainda estava com a toalha enrolada no quadril, o anjo apareceu bem a sua frente, quase colado ao seu corpo e Dean se sentiu esquentar, as bochechas vermelhas o deixavam ainda mais bonito, enquanto as gotas de água desviavam o olhar de Castiel para a borda da toalha, onde elas morriam.

_Oi... Dean. – e só então olhou para o rosto do loiro.

_Oi. – respondeu, a garganta fechada não deixando passar nenhuma outra palavra, nem mesmo para repelir o anjo.

_Dean, o Cas já... – e Sam parou na porta, o rosto corado tanto quanto o do irmão. – Desculpe, eu não quero...

_Eu achei, sam. – disse o anjo se virando e indo na direção do mais alto. – Aqui. – e tirou do sobretudo uma caixinha amadeirada com símbolos, provavelmente, enoquianos. – Balthazar disse que ela aponta para o que desejamos ter ou encontrar. – explicou, dessa vez olhando para Dean que se aproximava devagar, o coração ainda aos solavancos.

Sam pegou o objeto na mão e abriu, Castiel olhou atento para a flecha dentro da bússola, ela oscilava, rodando para todos os lados, na direção horária e então ao contrário.

_Não aponta para lugar nenhum. – disse ele, encarando o loiro e Castiel.

_Talvez esteja quebrada. – disse o loiro dando de ombros.

Castiel apertou bem os olhos.

_Precisamos de uma segundo julgamento. – e olhou para o outro caçador.

_Oh, não... Eu não... – disse embaraçado.

Por Deus, ele tinha visto no filme que a bússola indicava o que a pessoa mais desejasse, e estava mais do que convicto que se pegasse o objeto, ela apontaria sem vacilar na direção de Castiel.

_Nós precisamos, Dean. – disse o irmão, concordando com o anjo.

Pegou o objeto, as mãos tremendo de nervosismo e fez uma prece rápida pra que o ponteiro indicasse para qualquer lugar, em qualquer direção menos para onde o anjo estava.

Castiel estava bem a sua frente, o rosto sem expressão, mas as íris azuis pareciam atravessar o corpo de Dean e se fixar lá dentro de um modo que ninguém seria capaz de tirá-las de lá.

_Dean, pare de encarar o Cas e abre logo pra gente ver onde temos que ir.

O caçador engoliu em seco, abriu a tampa de madeira e quase teve um ataque de tosse. O ponteiro indicando o Norte, na direção de Castiel.

_E então? – perguntou o anjo, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade.

_Norte. – disse Dean fracamente.

Castiel andou pelo quarto parando subitamente, Dean via com espanto o ponteiro da bússola seguir o trajeto dele.

_Agora é para o Leste. – resmungou Sam ao lado do irmão.

_Isso é uma lástima. – e então começou a andar novamente. – Deve mesmo estar quebrada

Dean e Sam mantinham os olhos fixos no ponteiro da bússola que começou a acompanhar Castiel, enquanto este se movia até a janela, e então depois o acompanhou de volta quando o anjo voltou para sentar no sofá.

O loiro engasgou e fechou a bússola rapidamente, na esperança de que o irmão não tivesse notado o ponteiro seguindo o anjo.

Sam apertou os olhos, cutucou as costelas do irmão e deu um risinho pra ele, Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas e mesmo parecendo irritado, torcia para que o irmão não fizesse nenhum comentário em relação a isso.

_O que é que foi, Sam? – perguntou logo se arrependendo.

_Nada não, Dean. – e riu.

_Mas que porra, Sam, então tira esse risinho idiota da cara. – disse dessa vez realmente irritado com a certeza de que ele tinha visto e que agora sabia o seu segredo.

_Nossa, Dean, tanta irritação assim... Parece ser falta de alguma coisa. – Sam pensou que se Dean pudesse matar alguém só de olhar pra pessoa, ele já não estaria mais ali.

_Sabe, Sam... Acho que você está projetando a sua falta em mim, porque eu estou totalmente... Bem. – retrucou.

_Aham. – e não importava o que Dean falasse, sabia que o sorriso de Sam não sairia dali.

_Eu preciso ir. – o anjo levantou de repente. – Balthazar está me chamando.

_Mas você acabou de vê-lo! – disse o loiro sem conseguir conter as palavras que pareciam quere pular de sua boca. – Será que ele não pode ficar um minuto sem te ver?

Sam desatou a rir ainda mais, pra cena ficar perfeita só faltava Dean cruzar os braços, fazer bico e bater o pé.

_Não fique com ciúmes, Dean... – caçoou entrando na conversa. – O Balthy é só um amigo do seu anjo, e eles não têm um laço tão profundo quanto o que você tem com o _seu_ Cas. – viu quando irmão ganhou uma coloração avermelhada e podia jurar que ele estava sentindo as bochechas se incendiarem.

_Do que ele está falando, Dean? – perguntou o anjo. – Hey, você está bem, Dean? Está muito vermelho... Está sentindo alguma coisa? – e chegou mais perto.

_Sim, Cas, quero dizer não... Quero dizer, eu só... – e por Deus, quanto mais tentava arrumar a situação, mais se enrolava nela. – Cas eu to bem. – disse por fim, vendo o anjo tombar a cabeça para o lado.

_Mas, você está vermelho, Dean. – disse o anjo. – E está ficando mais vermelho. O que está acontecendo, Sam? – perguntou encarando o outro.

_Acho que ele está...

_Cala a boca, Sam! – disse o loiro, a toalha escorregando aos poucos de seu quadril. – Se for pra alguém contar alguma coisa aqui, eu conto.

Castiel tinha os olhos fixos nos dois e Sam parecia desafiar Dean a fazer o que estava dizendo. O loiro ergueu a toalha, segurando-a com uma das mãos e então pegou uma cueca e uma calça na mochila velha que descansava em cima da cama.

_Espera aí, Cas, – disse apontando o moreno de olhos azuis. – eu já volto, e você Sam, vai embora. – e entrou no banheiro, se fechando lá dentro.

Tinha as mãos trêmulas e as pernas bambas, mas afinal não devia ser tão difícil assim se declarar pra quem se gosta.

_Vamos lá. – disse em frente ao espelho enquanto levantava a cueca branca pelas pernas torneadas. – Não é tão difícil, – deu de ombros, colocando a calça jeans. – é só dizer que o ama. – suspirou e espetou o cabelo. – Meu Deus, me ajuda, acho que eu vou morrer. – e puxou os fios loiros. – O que é que eu vou falar pra ele? – e então praguejou. – Maldito Sam!

Saiu do banheiro, os olhos baixos e as mãos formigando. Pelo menos o irmão tinha evaporado dali.

_Cas. – chamou fraco e o anjo olhou em sua direção.

_Sim, Dean? – e esperou.

_Eu... Eu quero que saiba... – suspirou e finalmente levantou o olhar encontrando a face do anjo. – Eu te amo. – e sorriu abobado. – Não sei como dizer isso com palavras bonitas e aquelas baboseiras todas, porque eu não sou romântico, mas... Eu te amo. Tipo, de verdade, Cas.

_Como amou todas as garotas com quem sai? – perguntou o anjo e o loiro engoliu em seco, a pele nua do peito arrepiando por causa do ar gelado que entrou pela janela.

_Não, Cas. – o anjo encarou o olhar verde. – Eu sei que eu sou um filho da mãe e você tem todo o direito de duvidar do amor que eu sinto, mas só pra você saber eu não amei nenhuma delas. – o outro sabia que ele estava falando a verdade, os olhos verdes lhe mostravam isso. – Porque eu amo você, Cas.

_Dean, eu... – as palavras não saíram depois que Dean chegou mais perto, colando o corpo com o seu. – O que está fazendo? – perguntou ofegando, sentindo o chão desmaterializar embaixo de si.

_Vou te mostrar que te amo. – e chegou mais perto, encostando o nariz no do outro. – Eu vou te beijar Castiel. – disse.

O anjo viu quando o loiro passou a língua pelos lábios, os mordendo logo em seguida para depois chegar mais perto dos seus, roçando de leve a boca vermelha na sua.

Abriu os lábios para que Dean lhe beijasse, e não demorou em sentir a língua dele entrar em sua boca, explorando todos os cantos dela, enroscando-se com a sua língua, mordendo e chupando seus lábios desesperadamente, como se tivesse viciado no sabor.

_Dean! – disse sem abrir os olhos, nem mesmo sabia quando os tinha fechado. – Dean!

_Que foi Cas? – perguntou ainda zonzo, o sabor de Castiel em sua boca fazendo com que passasse a língua neles a fim de sentir novamente o gosto do anjo. – O que foi? – mas o outro não respondeu.

Viu o moreno passar o dedo indicador pela boca vermelha, como se não acreditasse que tinha sido beijado. Dean tocou-lhe o queixo e voltou a colar os lábios no dele, sem pressa e desespero, tentando ao máximo não assustar o outro.

Castiel se deixou beijar, timidamente cedendo aos desejos de seu corpo, correspondendo. As mãos tremiam e vacilante as fixou no quadril do loiro, puxando o caçador para mais perto como se o fato deles estarem grudados ainda não fosse suficiente.

Dean passava a mão pelas costas largas do seu anjo, não tinha nada no mundo que o faria se afastar agora, e mesmo que odiasse admitir, teria que agradecer o irmão mais tarde, afinal se não fosse pela chatice de Sam, nunca teria criado coragem para falar ao anjo o que se passava em seu coração.

_Eu te amo, _Deanno*_, – disse o anjo abraçando o corpo maior que o seu. – eu esperei toda a minha existência para estar com você.

_Obrigado, Cas. – disse.

_Por quê? – e tombou a cabeça para o lado fazendo o outro sorrir.

_Por tudo, tudo! – passou a mão pelo rosto do anjo. – Mas principalmente por me amar quando eu não mereço seu amor puro.

_Você fez por merecê-lo, Dean. – disse sorrindo com a caricia que o outro fazia. – E eu esperaria mais de uma eternidade para ter você, mesmo que por um minuto.

_Bem, eu estou aqui. – disse sorrindo brincalhão. – Eu sempre estou aqui pra você, Cas. – e olhou para a bússola que estava jogada ao lado da mochila. – Mas agora, nós precisamos achar uma outra forma de encontrar o Colt, já que a bússola não funciona.

Castiel deu um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. Dean encarou a bússola que ainda estava ao lado da mochila, pegou o objeto analisando-o, os entalhes em enoquiano fazendo com que ficasse curioso.

_O que será que isso quer dizer? – perguntou.

_Desculpe, não tem tradução para sua língua. – mentiu, sentiu-se mal por isso, mas não podia revelar que a bússola era de uso de um cupido, viu quando o loiro deu de ombros, sem se importar. – Agora eu preciso ir, Dean. – disse depois de um tempo.

_Só não demora pra voltar, Cas. – retrucou o Winchester sorrindo estendendo a bússola para ele, que a guardou no bolso do sobretudo.

_Eu não vou. – e colou seus lábios nos dele antes de sumir do quarto.

Dean sorriu para o nada e jogou-se na cama. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo relaxar, tudo estava bem agora, tudo ia ficar bem porque ele tinha Castiel, e se ele tinha Castiel então ele tinha tudo que precisava.

No quintal do ferro velho, Sam estava sentado em cima de um carro destruído, tinha ficado ali enquanto o irmão e o anjo trocavam juras de amor eterno, não conseguia se sentir bem pensando nisso, mas deixou de lado e amarrou sua cara de _'está tudo bem comigo'_, quando viu Castiel aparecer em sua frente.

_Obrigado, Sam. – disse o anjo sorrindo para ele. – A idéia da bússola foi mesmo genial.

O moreno sorriu para o, agora, cunhado.

_Fica me devendo essa hein, Cas. – brincou. – Mas eu suponho que não foi fácil confeccionar essa bússola.

_Não foi, mas o Balthazar é um ótimo artesão dos céus, mesmo que não pareça, eu só precisei usar os argumentos necessários para ele fazer uma pra mim. – disse dando o objeto para Sam. – Tome conta dela, por favor.

_Claro. – respondeu abrindo o objeto que agora apontava pra direção do anjo, sem vacilar. – Eu vou guardar sim. – e fechou, não queria que o anjo soubesse.

_ Até, Sam. – e se foi.

_Até, Cas. – Sam sorriu.

Tinha sido mesmo uma sacada genial, era lastimável que indicasse apenas o amor verdadeiro, afinal, ainda estavam sem ter como matar Lúcifer. Mesmo assim estava feliz, o irmão finalmente estava bem, como nunca esteve na vida, e Sam agradecia ao céu por ter mandado Castiel para Dean, porque ninguém melhor para um pecador do que um anjo.

Sorriu para o nada, tudo estava perfeito agora, ninguém mais estava quebrado, com exceção dele, mas Sam podia agüentar, porque a felicidade do irmão era mais importante que tudo, mesmo que isso significasse o fim de suas esperanças de ter Castiel.

Apenas Sam sabia o esforço que tinha feito para que a bússola não apontasse para Castiel quando estavam no quarto, suspirou, a única opção que tinha agora, era esquecer o anjo, já que o coração dele pertencia ao irmão.

Viu de longe na estrada a caminhonete de Bobby aparecer, e sorriu. Talvez agora só precisasse de um pouco de colo de pai, olhou para o céu uma última vez antes de descer do carro e entrar na casa do caçador mais velho, avisando Dean que Bobby tinha voltado.

No quarto Dean ainda suspirava lembrando de como era bom sentir os lábios do anjo nos seus, como se tivessem sido feitos para se encaixarem. Olhou para o teto e sorriu.

__Você_ nos fez para ficarmos juntos não é? – perguntou aparentemente para ninguém, e mesmo não recebendo resposta, ele sabia que sim.

Ele e Castiel tinham sido feitos sim, um para o outro.

* * *

_Deanno* -_ Homenagem a Lia Collins, aquela linda, que me fez viciar nesse apelido fofo, sem falar que é super charmoso *-*

* * *

**N/a:** Então comentem se gostaram ou não, me xinguem por fazer o Sam ficar sozinho e quebrado, não importa, apenas deixem review, ta? =*

**N/a2:** Eu acho que estou tendo uma tara por Sam/Cas ultimamente, preciso fazer uma fic deles, mas cadê a inspiração pra esse ship?** -.-'**


End file.
